Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart
Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart (10 June 1737 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman and current Marquis de Montpipeau. He is commonly known at Court for holding both the positions of Secrétaire d'État à la Guerre and Grand Maître de la Maison. Born in 1737 at Le Château d'Argenteuil, Paris, Grandelumière, Alexandre was born into the illustrious name of the Rochechouart de Mortemart. Although not as celebrated as his father's generation of the infamous Mortemarettes, Alexandre is equally as intelligent and renowned for his looks, physique, libertine character, and of course, the esprit de Mortemart. Biography Birth Louis Alexandre Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart was born at Le Château d'Argenteuil on 10 June 1737 to Louis Paul Jules de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Marquis de Vivonne and Sophie Therese de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Marquise de Vivonne. He was the first-born male of the couple, being largely celebrated by both families. Infancy During Alexandre's infancy, he had short, curly blonde hair and fiery blue eyes, like that of his father. Due to complications between his parents, he and his elder sister, Marie-Pauline Athénaïs, would be extremely limited in their connection with their mother. Because of this, Alexandre would grow to dislike his mother greatly. Childhood Being raised by his father, Alexandre would grow up to be much like him. During his childhood, he would enjoy the pleasures of being outside, spending time with his father and playing with his siblings. Due to him rarely seeing his mother, he knew little about her except for the extensively negative rumours that would be spread about her. Adolescence Like that of his family, Alexandre would be educated as a member of the high nobility (as was usual for those belonging under the name Rochechouart de Mortemart). He would be educated to become proficient in several languages, them being English, Latin, French and Italian. This would make him ranked highly within the Court as an intellectual personage to represent the Rochechouart de Mortemart. In addition to this, Alexandre enjoyed the sport of sparring and would consistently study the art of the sword. Talents To add to his seemingly endless list of abilities, Alexandre boasted a few talents which singled him out from a majority of the court. He would study the art of poison, the sword, the musket, and the horse. Among these, he enjoyed playing instruments and at times, singing in front of the Court. He would sometimes perform with his brother, the Comte de Limoges. Engagement It was announced on a court visit to Paris that Alexandre was to wed Mademoiselle, Louise Marie Antoinette d'Anjou. Upon the news being shared, it was said that the entire room was filled with applause and smiling faces. Although shocked by the news, Alexandre would seem to be happy and nervous. Marriage The betrothed couple were wed on the 28th of December, 1757. Both would exchange sweetly sincere smiles during the ceremony. Immediately following the wedding, the Court would move back to Le Château d'Argenteuil on the command of l'Impératrice ''and a ball would be hosted shortly afterward. The now ''Madame la Marquise de Montpipeau would claim the first dance with Alexandre as his newlywed bride. Although the two seemed happy, the Marquise would be nervous and as such would get scared each time she would be twirled during the dance. Later on that night, the couple would be called into the bedchamber to perform their duties: procreate. Unknown to the Court, l'Impératrice ''being an exception, the ''Marquise would pass out immediately upon Alexandre touching her. Uncomfortable with the idea of procreating with an unconscious woman, Alexandre would roll over and doze off to sleep. Following an opera, the Marquise would have a conversation with l'Impératrice about how once a woman accepts love from her husband, she will be able to live a happier life. Taking this advice seriously, the Marquise would be willing for the Marquis to "try again" that night. The marriage would be consummated this night. Louis Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart would be born in 1758, named after Alexandre's grand-uncle, the Cardinal de Mortemart. Death of the Cardinal de Mortemart In December of 1757, the Cardinal de Mortemart finally retired from court-life to a well-deserved, more secluded, life at his prestigious residence, le Chateau de Rueil. Much to the surprise of the Court, he seemed to recover himself into a more positive mood after being treated carefully by his physician. A short-lived recovery, the Cardinal would pass away two days after his transfer to Rueil, leaving behind him his entire fortune, all his residences, and a vast collection of other things. Among them, he would write in his will, to give the following items to Alexandre: * Silver tea set received from the Princesse Palatine with a small cash bequest of 1,000,000 livres. * Parrots * Permissive residence of the Chateau de Beauvoir * Original writings of all the Cardinal's books * 1,200,000 livres Personality and Appearance Personality Contrary to that of his father, Alexandre was more outgoing and bubbly. He would master using the esprit de Mortemart, as would all those belonging to the Rochechouart de Mortemart would do. At one point, Monseigneur le Dauphin would mention his exquisite use of the seemingly blood-given gift. Viewed as a libertine character by the standards of the contemporary Court of Louis XIV, Alexandre had plenty of affairs, most notably with the Mademoiselle de Moncontour, ''the ''Marquis de Francières, and although rather controversial, Monseigneur le Grand Dauphin. Although not showing it often, Alexandre had a mercurial temper. It would be exhibited the day of the death of Grand Monsieur, his grandfather. Immediately upon arrival to his chambers, after being excused from Court, he would utterly wreck one of the rooms, falling to his knees, and crying into his hands. L'Impératrice would later walk in, much to the great surprise of the Marquis. Using what composure he had left in him, he would stand and deliver a bow. L'Impératrice ''would take it upon herself to extend an offer to Alexandre, asking if he would like to spend a few days away from Court. Although surprised and grateful, he would generously decline, stating "Mais Majesté, je ne peux pas! J'appartiens ici, comme l'ordre de mes rendez-vous. Non seulement ma famille, mais mes titres et positions exigent également que je reste." (But Majesty, I can not! I belong here, as the order of my appointments. Not only my family, but my titles and positions also require me to stay.) He would be excused from the regular activities of the Court for the rest of the evening. Much unlike his younger brother, Louis-Paul Jules, he enjoyed the Hunt and took interests in martial education. 'Appearance' Alexandre's physique was no doubt something that caught the eye of everyone who would lay eyes upon him. Relatively tall, like his great-uncle and father, he would somewhat tower over the other courtiers who cannot help but be intimidated by such. His curly, blonde hair appears to be almost fiery when in the sun or light in general. His icy blue eyes would appear light-grey until one could get a good look at them. His body would remain in a healthy and muscular state due to Alexandre keeping himself on a largely Spartan diet and doing plenty of exercises. '''Court of Louis XIV Raphael de Blois' Position At Court, Alexandre succeeded his uncle, Louis-Maximilien Frédéric de Rohan, as the Grand Chambellan de la Maison by appointment by his great-uncle, the Cardinal de Mortemart who would usually grant positions at court to those who he could trust. Because of this, Alexandre would wield somewhat larger influence than an ordinary Marquis would at the Court of Louis XIV. Following the death of the Cardinal de Mortemart, Alexandre would be appointed by l'Empereur to the reputable title of Grand Maître de la Maison. Much to the surprise of the Court, his first task was one of great moment. He would be required to procure the pedigree of all the households of the nobility. Although it would be completed with impeccable timing, he found the job to be quite tedious, especially with the soon-following appointment of Secrétaire d'État à la Guerre. Rumours Rumours of the Court regarding Alexandre are plentiful. Like the generation prior to himself, the Rochechouart de Mortemart remained under attack by the younger or less wealthy houses. He is personally rumoured to have usual affairs with several people. Of all of the people Alexandre is believed to have affairs with, the Mademoiselle de Moncontour is the most evident. Upon Alexandre's engagement to Louise Marie Antoinette d'Anjou, Mademoiselle, he was commanded by Madame la Dauphine and l'Empereur himself to end his lifestyle as a libertine character. He would take such orders, immediately dismissing his maîtresse, the Mademoiselle de Moncontour. Monseigneur le Dauphin would later suggest that Alexandre take up a maîtresse to "keep him well." The Mademoiselle de Moncontour would find her place back at the Court of Louis XIV Raphael on 3 January 1758, to the great disapproval of Madame la Dauphine. ''Alexandre would be the first to meet her, obviously, even though he had been strongly frustrated and depressed due to events from earlier on in the day. During a ball held by ''Monseigneur le Dauphin, Alexandre would find himself dancing with the Dauphin, ''much to the dislike of his brother, the ''Comte de Limoges. A few minutes into the dance, they would reveal who they both were, bringing up a conversation they had after their arrival to Paris. Shortly, the two would enter into yet another conversation. This conversation would end entirely different than the other had, with Monseigneur le Dauphin stating that 'he expected him to visit his bedchamber when they arrive back.... home'. Demoiselle d'Estampes Alexandre would attend the wedding of the Comte de Guingamp on 30 December 1757. Immediately after the wedding, the small group that was in attendance (the group consisted of no more than 3 carriages) would find place at the Chateau de Bizy. Those in the group were: Anne Helene d'Estampes, the now-''Comtesse de Guingamp'', Monsieur le Prince, the Comte de Guingamp, and Alexandre. The party had spent the night at the Chateau de Bizy on the request of the Comte de Guingamp. ''The next day, Alexandre would take interest in Anne Helene d'Estampes, the young, attractive and intelligent daughter of the ''Baron de Mauny. It is said that during a walk in the gardens of Bizy, Alexandre snuck a peck on the cheek from the Demoiselle, to which she would say "I sure would like to see more of you." It wasn't long after this that Alexandre insisted she request permission from her father to come to Argenteuil with him and join the rest of the Court, stating that it was "Une honte terrible qu'une telle beauté reste enfermée par sa famille et privée de rejoindre la communauté de possibilités infinies qu'est la Cour de notre gracieux Empereur, Louis XIV." (A terrible shame that such a beauty should remain locked up by her family and be deprived of joining the community of endless possibilities that is the Court of our gracious Emperor, Louis XIV.) The information regarding the Demoiselle d'Estampes would not reach the Court for roughly a month. It would take another two weeks for it to reach l'Empereur and the Cardinal de Mortemart. Stabbing in 1758 At yet another ball held by Monseigneur le Dauphin, Alexandre would be attacked by a Provincial girl, who would stab him in the abdomen with a dagger. Reportedly, the girl said something along the lines of "Les Provinciaux envoient leurs salutations." ''(The Provincials send their regards.) To this end, Alexandre would grow to have a distaste of Provincials. Following the stabbing, Alexandre found himself to be rather popular, according to the company he received at his residence at ''Beauvoir. Issue * Louis Chrétien Hercules de Rochechouart de Mortemart '''(10 February 1758 - Present) '''Titles, Styles, and Honours * 10 June 1737 - Present Sa Seigneurie, Monsieur le Marquis de MontpipeauCategory:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Marquis Category:Imperial Household Category:Imperial Court Category:House Rochechouart de Mortemart Category:18th Century Births